gamenitebynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Nite by Night Wiki
Welcome to Game Nite by Night If you were to ask anyone within the vicinity of the city, St. Louis would be described as one of the crown jewels of the Midwest. The locals describe it as something of a miracle—big enough to be a big city, but still stuck with the small town feel. Really, I’d just describe it as something shattered, broken. Saint Louis has never had a cohesion to it, nothing to really tie the city together. It’s all just a few neighborhoods all clumped together and fighting with one another for space and resources. Ferguson didn’t do anything to it but make it that much more obvious. Now, you have the millennials stepping in and trying to do something to a problem that predates their grandpas that came up here for the steel industry in the 1930’s. '' That makes it easier for us, though, I mean. Our kind. The neighborhood versus neighborhood mentality is something that we can use to stay under the radar. No one in SoCo really gives a damn when a gang from North County or Dogtown goes missing, after all. Nobody in Delmar or Clayton are going to cry tears over a store shuttering in Jennings. As long as you know what you’re doing and who you’re doing it to, you get by with a lot in the city. Just remember where you are and what you’re doing—don’t go across the river to the East Side—that’s where the Sabbat are runnin' the show so you may have to knock some heads, and don’t go too far west or else you may run into the Lupines. I don’t think you’d have a chance to even try knocking heads if you ran into those things.'' '' ''St. Louis is is the largest metropolitan city in Missouri, home to almost three million people the live in the city of the Arch. It is a city of duality, a city that tries hard to be as big as places like Chicago, while falling short of being that powerful. It has, however, earned the dubious title of being the least safe city in America. This gives enterprising young Kindred a way to make their place in the city, especially in certain districts and neighborhoods. '' ''The neighborhoods of the city are numerous and full of possibilities for every Kindred that sneaks her way in. The city is divided into seventy-nine neighborhoods made up of various socioeconomic levels and differing populations, from the gentrified neighborhoods of Soulard to the poor streets of Hamilton Heights, Saint Louis is a diverse landscape of multiple cultures and opportunities. And that brings us to tonight. Game Nite by Night is a Live Action Role-Playing (LARP) game that takes place on the first and third Sundays every month at Game Nite in St. Louis. We run using the V5 ruleset with some modified house rules as noted in this wiki. If you have any questions or wish to contact the game in order to join, please feel free to use the Contact Us link. Thank you for visiting! Important articles Characters Category:Browse Category:Timeline Category:Government Category:Clans Category:Characters Category:Contact